Véredben fürödnék
by Fircyca
Summary: House, Chase, hullaház, szike... röviden összefoglalva. Slash ofkórsz.


**Cím:** Véredben fürödnék…

**Írta:** Fircorwen

**Fandom:** House

**Párosítás:** House/Chase

**Korhatár:** valahol R és NC-17 között, én szó'tam…

**Leírás:** Éjszaka, hullaház, szike… és még mindig utálok leírni.

Egyedül a hideg tartotta vissza House-t attól, hogy a hullaházat nevezze ki a kedvenc helyének a kórház területén. Pedig tökéletes lett volna. Távol a sok idiótától, a vinnyogó betegektől, az üvöltöző Cuddy-tól és a mostanában idegesítően lélekelemző Wilsontól. Barátját már néhányszor megpróbálta lecsábítani a csendes boncasztalok közé, de ő valahogy nem vágyott rá. Nem is értette, hogy miért nem, hiszen ennél nyugodtabb helyet nem is találhattak volna. Jimmy olyan finnyás. A félőrült patológuson kívül alig járt le ide valaki, és most már ő sem volt a közelben, így House nyugodtan befejezhette a vacsoráját, amit egy letakart és vélhetően elég friss hullára pakolt ki. Pár percig tűnődött, hogy eltűntesse-e a szemetet, majd szép lassan összeszedte a gyűrött papírokat és a poharat, majd körbefordult, egy kukát keresve. Mivel nem talált, közönyösen megvonta a vállát, majd odasántikált a tárolórekeszekhez, kihúzta a legközelebbit, amiben egy idősebb nő teste feküdt, majd az egész kupacot bevágta mellé.

- Ez három pontos volt béjbe! – vigyorodott el, majd ugyanazzal a lendülettel visszatolta a rekeszt.

- Van egy szemetes a folyosón. - hallotta a jól ismert hangot az ajtó felől.

- Ünneprontó! – grimaszolt House. – Ilyen mélyre még sose ment be.

- Mit akarsz tőlem?

- Ajj, Chase, mióta lettél ilyen humortalan?

- Amióta hajnali fél egykor rángatsz be ide. – vágta rá morcosan Chase.

- Abból ítélve, hogy milyen pukkancs vagy, rosszkor hívtalak. – gondolkodott hangosan House. – Nem irigyellek, amilyen nimfomán az asszony, feltételezem most napokig tüzet fog okádni.

Ahogy ezt kimondta, megfordult, hogy szembenézzen a szőke férfival. Chase nem messze tőle állt zsebre tett kézzel, a falnak támaszkodva. Haja enyhén kócos volt, világoskék inge hanyagul begombolva, és kihívóan, szinte pislogás nélkül meredt volt főnökére.

_Kis ribanc_ – mondta ki majdnem hangosan House. Pár lépéssel közelebb bicegett, közben felkapott egy ottfelejtett szikét, és óvatosan, nehogy megvágja magát, pörgetni kezdte az ujjai között. Percekig álltak egymást bámulva, szó nélkül, végül House törte meg a csendet.

- Elvitte a Cam-cica a nyelved? – lépett pár lépessel közelebb megint. – Mást ne adj a szájába, még komoly károkat okozhat.

- Mit akarsz? – kérdezte újra Chase, figyelmen kívül hagyva House megjegyzését.

- Beszélgetni, mi mást! – tett meg még két lépést az idősebb férfi. Most már közvetlenül ott állt Chase előtt, aki rezzenéstelen arccal bámult rá. Szeméből valami olyan sugárzott, amit House négy év alatt még soha nem látott: „Nem félek töled többé.". Imádta ezt.

- Beszélgetni? Mióta akarsz te pont velem beszélgetni?

- Mostantól!

- Persze…

House még egy lépést tett előre, ezzel teljesen csapdába ejtette a másik férfit. Bal lábát Chase lába közé tette, és olyan erővel nyomta a falhoz, hogy az felnyögött és behunyta a szemét.

- A helyzet az, bolyhos kis barátom – kezdte halkan House, közben a botja, amit ellökött magától, hangos csattanással ért földet.. -, hogy a dolgok változnak.

- Nálad? Soha. – Chase újra ránézett volt főnökére, de már közel sem volt olyan határozott.

- Néha szükség van rá.

House nem várta meg, hogy válaszoljon, hanem fogta a szikét, és a lapjával finoman végigsimította az arcát. Chase egy pillanatig nem kapott levegőt, mikor a hideg fém hozzáért a bőréhez. Lesütötte a szemét, és elpirult. House lassan az álla alá csúsztatta a szikét, és egy nem túl erős, de határozott nyomással kényszerítette Chase-t, hogy újra ránézzen.

- Ez tetszett? – kérdezte, és közelebb hajolt.

- Igen. – hangja elcsuklott, ahogy megérezte mentora forró leheletét az arcán.

House halványan elmosolyodott érezve a másik zavartságát, majd szabad kezével elkapta Chase kezét és felemelte.

- Szereted, ha fáj, ugye? – kérdezte, majd meg sem várva a választ, megvágta Chase mutatóujját. Lassan és mélyre vágott, hogy a kis sérülés minél nagyobb fájdalmat okozzon. Sikerült. Chase felnyögött, hogy a fájdalomtól vagy a gyönyörtől, azt House nem tudta eldönteni. A vágás nyomán vér buggyant ki az ujjából, amit House pár másodpercnyi szemrevételezés után lassan lenyalt.

- Hmmm, nullás. Fincsi!

- B pozitív…

- Ccc, poéngyilkos!

A következő vágás sokkal mélyebbre hatolt, csak a csont állította meg. Chase torkát még hangosabb nyögés hagyta el.

- Jó érzés, ugye…? - suttogta House, majd kaján vigyor jelent meg az arcán. – Kendd a szádra!

Chase egy pillanatig zavartan nézett rá, majd mikor megértette, mit akar tőle az idősebb férfi, viszonozta a mosolyt, és lassan végighúzta vérző ujját az ajkain. House pár pillanatig gyönyörködött a vértől piros szájában, majd ráérősen, minden millimétert kiélvezve lenyalta a vért. Chase megremegett és kapkodva vette a levegőt.

- Újra! – utasította House.

Megtette. Ráharapott sérült ujjára, hogy minél több vért tudjon kipréselni a sebből, majd lassan, végig House szemébe nézve kente be vele a száját. A másik nem szólt egy szót sem, csak újra közelebb hajolt, hogy megismételje az előbbi műveletét, de Chase-nek más tervei voltak. Olyan váratlanul csókolta meg House-t, hogy annak ideje sem maradt tiltakozni. De nem is nagyon akart. Ehelyett elkapta Chase mindkét csuklóját, és a falhoz szorította, hogy mozdulni se tudjon. Teljesen csapdába esett, kiszolgáltatva House-nak, aki olyan vadul csókolta, hogy az már fájt. A szájban keveredett saját vérének és House édes nyálának az íze, amitől furcsa bizsergés futott végig az egész testén. Érezte House erekcióját, amitől saját férfiassága is növekedni kezdett. Annyira kívánta a másik férfit, mint még eddig soha. Elengedte magát, és hagyta, hogy volt főnöke azt tegyen vele, amit akar.

House csak hosszú percek múlva fejezte be a csókot, és ugyanabban a pillanatban el is lépett tőle, olyan hirtelen, hogy Chase térdre esett a meglepetéstől. Ahogy megtalálta az egyensúlyát, felegyenesedett, és lihegve, vágytól égő szemekkel bámult House-ra.

- Holnap, a lakásomon. – mondta az, száján kis félmosollyal.

- De…

- Holnap. A lakásomon. – ismételte meg nyomatékosabban House, majd elindult a földön heverő botja felé.

Chase zavartan feltápászkodott, majd pár bizonytalan lépést tett az ajtó felé, amikor meggyőződött róla, hogy House tényleg komolyan gondolta, amit mondott. Aztán megtorpant, és anélkül, hogy megfordult volna, csak annyit mondott halkan:

- A szike legyen nálad. – majd kisietett az ajtón.

House valami ilyesmire számított. Vigyorogva zsebrevágta a szikét, és azon kezdett el agyalni, miként használhatná úgy, hogy ne hagyjon túl sok nyomot.


End file.
